


Beloved

by athazagoraphobia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athazagoraphobia/pseuds/athazagoraphobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auf den Tag genau war es nun ein Jahr her, dass das Flugzeug abgehoben war. Das der Dunkelhaarige das Land verlassen hatte, in dem Glauben seinem sicheren Tod entgegen zu gehen. So hatte Mycroft es vorausgesagt, so hätte es geschehen sollen. Vielleicht war es ja Schicksal, dass Sherlock ein halbes Jahr später gesund und zum größten Teil unversehrt aus genau demselben Flieger ausgestiegen war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

Seine Schritte waren nahezu lautlos auf dem feuchten Gras. Noch immer hing ein leichter Nebel in der Luft. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen sollte wieder die Sonne scheinen. Was für eine Ironie. Langsam und mit hängenden Schultern bahnte er sich einen Weg über das Gelände, welches ihm heute unerträglich groß erschien. Mehr als ein Mal ertappte er sich dabei einen weiteren Umweg zu machen, sich von seinem eigentlich Ziel zu entfernen.  
Auf den Tag genau war es nun ein Jahr her, dass das Flugzeug abgehoben war. Das der Dunkelhaarige das Land verlassen hatte, in dem Glauben seinem sicheren Tod entgegen zu gehen. So hatte Mycroft es vorausgesagt, so hätte es geschehen sollen. Vielleicht war es ja Schicksal, dass Sherlock ein halbes Jahr später gesund und zum größten Teil unversehrt aus genau demselben Flieger ausgestiegen war. Schicksal, dass er überlebt hatte. Aber der Detektiv glaubte nicht an das Schicksal. Etwas wie das Schicksal gab es nicht und falls doch, dann war es grauenvoll. Die Erkenntnis hatte er nur wenige Minuten nach seiner Landung gehabt. Wenn er ehrlich war hatte Sherlock erwartet, wenn nicht sogar gehofft seinen besten Freund zu sehen. Das John auf ihn warten würde, ihn willkommen heißen. Aber als Sherlock aus dem Flieger stieg war nur Mycroft da, von John keine Spur.  
Sherlock atmete mehrere Male tief durch, ehe er über den Kiesweg in Richtung einer großen Eiche lief.  
Erst durch Mrs. Hudson, die ihn in der Baker Street wieder aufnahm, erfuhr der jüngere der beiden Holmes Brüder schließlich, was in seiner Abwesenheit alles vor sich gegangen war. Die alte Dame hatte ihn noch nie so erschüttert erlebt, so voller Emotionen.  
Sherlock machte vor einem schwarzen Grabstein halt.  
  
 _"Mary Elizabeth Watson._  
 _Beloved wife."_  
  
Komplikationen während der Geburt. Die Ärzte hatten alles in ihrer Macht getan, aber sie hatte keine Chance. Mrs. Hudson war während ihrer Erklärung in Tränen ausgebrochen. Unterbrochen von Schluchzern erzählte sie, dass John danach nicht mehr derselbe gewesen war. Hatte aufgehört zu essen, hatte aufgehört zu sprechen. Als sei er völlig verloren und dann, als sie ihm eines Tages seinen Tee bringen wollte, war er spurlos verschwunden.  
Das war nur wenige Wochen bevor Sherlock zurückkehrte.  
Dieser hatte sich natürlich direkt auf die Suche nach seinem besten Freund gemacht. Vergeblich. John kannte genug Tricks, hatte über die Jahre genug von Sherlock gelernt um zu wissen wie man unsichtbar wurde. Nicht einmal Sherlock hatte ihn finden können. Nach einem Monat gab er es auf.  
Schwarze Ringe lagen unter seinen Augen. Sein früher trainierter und kräftiger Körper war nun blass und schwach. Seine Haut eingefallen.  
Seit fünf Monaten hatte er nicht mehr richtig gegessen.  
Seit vier Monaten nur noch etwa zwei Stunden pro Nacht geschlafen, wenn überhaupt.  
Seit sechs Tagen, seit dem Tag als er den Artikel in der Zeitung gesehen hatte, nahm er wieder Drogen.  
Auf der Titelseite, dick und fett.  
Kriegsheld tot aufgefunden nach Suizid.  
Mit großer Überwindung machte Sherlock noch einen Schritt, hin zum nächsten Grabstein. Seine Knie zitterten.  
Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können. Warum hatte das passieren müssen, damit Sherlock endlich verstand was es bedeutete einen besten Freund zu haben. Was es bedeutete diesen zu verlieren. Was es bedeutete zu lieben. Was es bedeutete den einzigen Menschen den er je geliebt hatte zu verlieren.  
Der Grabstein reflektierte das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne.  
  
 _"Dr. John Hamish Watson_  
 _Beloved husband and friend"_  
  
Mit einem erstickten Laut sank Sherlock in sich zusammen, fiel auf die Knie.


End file.
